Bearings can be used in multiple fields of application in order to provide a mechanical connection of the “swivel” or “pivot” type between two parts. Such ball bearings are generally made up of an inner race intended to be secured to a first part, and an outer race intended to be secured to a second part. The inner race and the outer race both define a rolling space in which one or more rows of balls are disposed. The balls are generally kept spaced apart circumferentially by a cage comprising a plurality of cells that each form a space for one of the balls. The cage can be produced by molding a synthetic material.
In order to improve the rolling quality and in particular to reduce friction, provision can be made for the dimensions of the cage to be reduced as much as possible. For example, a cage made of a wire can be provided.
In the majority of ball bearings, two seals for preventing the leakage of a lubricant introduced into the rolling space in order to reduce friction are also provided. The seals are also intended to prevent the introduction of external elements, such as dust, into the rolling space.
A problem that is frequently encountered in the mounting of each seal is that of fastening it to the bearing.
The invention aims to remedy this drawback.